1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging assembly of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are typically packaged in a housing structure which contains a motherboard located within a cavity of a chassis. Mounted to the motherboard are a number of integrated circuit packages. The system also contains a hard disk drive and a separate power supply. The disk drive and power supply are typically connected to the motherboard by a cable/connector assembly. The computer may also contain auxiliary devices such as a CD-ROM which can be added to the system. To provide for such "up-grades" computer manufacturers typically provide an additional cable/connector assembly that allows an end user to plug in the auxiliary device. Manufacturers typically ship the computer with an unattached auxiliary cable/connector assembly. During shipping and handling the detached connector assembly may move within the computer and damage components of the system. It is therefore desirable to secure the detached auxiliary cable/connector assembly during shipping and handling of the computer. It is desirable to secure the connector with existing hardware of the system to minimize the cost of the computer.